Grojband: Secrets in the night
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: When Laney gos to a park bench to clear her head and write in her diary at midnight. She finds shes not alone. Corey is there too. He can't sleep. Later they decover a shocking couple kissing. And soon Carrie,Larry,Corey,Laney will find peace in laughter. This is a Ship of Corney One shot fluff. BEWARE DON'T DIE if you read of the cuteness! MADE BY: Me and Imagrojain


Corey sighed of boredom as he sat on a wobbly bench in Peaceville Park. There was no bad practice, and it was too hot to stay inside today. Though, he didn`t notice his best friend done the trail...

Laney sighed as she sat down on a bench. This bench is a circle one around a tree. On one side was Corey and the other Laney. Not knowing this Laney pulled out her diary to write about her day and most of all Corey.

After a moment, Corey heard a cute, but low hum from someone who was sitting on the bench, and decided to take a look at who it was. Immediately, a smile formed on his face as he saw who it was. "Lanes?!"

Laney hearing this quickly turned to see Corey starring at her and quickly she closed her diary and said '' Core! what are you doing here? its mid night!'' Corey then moved right next to Laney. Laney then started feeling boubly as Corey was now right next to her.

"I can't sleep, plus, it's a nice night out tonight," Corey replied as he looked into Laney's sparkling, green eyes that reflected the moon in them. Noticing the little book in her hands, but shrugged it off and would ask later on. "What are you doing here, Lanes?"

Laney was starring at Corey then shook out of it and said '' I uhh I was coming here to clear my head and write.'' Corey looked and then noticed that little book was a diary. Corey then said '' What are you writting?''

Laney blushed darkly as she thought about who she was writing it about, and immediately started thinking of an excuse since she didn't want to tell the truth and ruin their friendship. "Uh... I was writing about... Chocolate? Hehe?" she lied, but was hoping Corey wouldn't think she was being suspicious.

Corey then look at Laney with a expression I know your lying. Corey then wrapped his arm around Laney and said '' I can tell when your lying you always fiddle with your hair!'' Laney then blushed more for the fact that his arm was one her shoulder and because she can't lie. Then a shiver went down her back as she thought about this more. I can't lie! how can I get out of this?

"Hehe, maybe I did lie, but I just don;t know how to tell you what I was writing about..." Laney admitted as she nervously rested her head on Corey's shoulder. "Plus, why should I tell you about what I was writing?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Corey then lefted Laneys chin up to near his face and said '' I'm just curious. Can you tell me?'' Corey then put on a puppy dog face which Laney couldn't refuse. So to stop him she said

Laney cursed herself for falling for the cute face he made, and decided that after everything he did with her, she would be fine. "Fine," she said, "I'll tell you who I was writing about... If you tell me who you like!" she threw back at him with a smirk.

Corey face turned bright red as he moved abit back and said '' Uhh I like someone in Peaceville.'' Corey slutterd alot as he said this. Laney was now very curious of who it could be? she moved right up to him and pinned him against the bench and said '' Tell me! Please I can keep a secret!''

Corey chuckled nervously, as he knew he wouldn't be able to get Laney off of him until he told her. "Umm, I like my best friend more than a best friend..." he admitted while looking down in shame, a small tear coming down his cheek since he didn't know if Laney liked him in that way. "I-I'm sorry, I understand if you want to leave the band..."

Laney just bursted into a killer bear hug. She grabbed Corey and hugged him. Corey hugged back. Laney then said '' I don't like you Corey I love you!'' Corey then smiled. They just sat there and stared at each other. Corey then looked at Laney and said '' Now I've told you! Tell me what you wrote!''

Laney smiled lightly as she grabbed her diary and handed it to Corey. Blushing even harder than usual as she knew Corey was about to read everything that she had thought about him. "W-Why don't you read and find out...?"

Corey then started to read. It was a whole page called: Why I love Corey. As Corey kept reading he started forming a full body red blush. Then he stopped and gave it back to Laney.

Laney put the diary back where she had it, and looked over at Corey, who was blushing up a storm. "W-What did you think of it...?" she finally asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

Corey couldn't talk so he just grabbed Laney and moved her closer. They were about to kiss when they heard a noice from around the corner. They turned around to see On the other bench were Carrie and Larry kissing.

Laney, upon seeing their gender-bent-opposites, smirked as she and her new boyfriend watched them for a few seconds. Laney looked back at Corey, smiling lightly as she blushed too, "What do you wanna do know, Core?" she asked while letting out a loud yawn.

Corey grabbed Laney and again they were about to kiss. But suddenly they heard a noice and looked up to see Carrie and Larry looking down on them. Carrie then said '' We'll we'll what have we here Riffen?''

Corey rolled his eyes in annoyance, since he had been erupted once again, and looked back at Carrie, who was holding onto Larry. "What does it look like, Beff?" he teased as he hugged Laney lightly. "Anyway, what do you two Newmans need? I'm trying to spend some time with my new girlfriend," he asked, blushing as he was finally allowed to call Laney his own girlfriend.

Carrie rolled her eyes at this and said '' So it finally happend. Took you long enough me and Larry have been going out for 1 week now!'' Laney then looked at Larry. Laney and Larry sat down next to each other as Carrie and Corey started there usal fighting

As Corey and Carrie were fighting, Laney looked over to her Newman friend, and asked, "So, how'd you get the guts to finally ask Carrie out on a date?"

Larry started blushing as he said '' I uhh I had to we played truth or dare!'' Laney looked annyoed as she glimsped Carrie and Corey fighting. Suddenly as they were fighting Carrie tripped and landed on Corey and pulled down Larry who then broughtr down Laney with him. They were in a pile

After a few seconds, all four of the doppelgangers had burst into laughter as they had thought this was funny. After about a minute, they all calmed down and Laney got onto her feet so that the others could get up. "Enough with the fighting, Corey and Carrie!" Laney screamed as she sat down on the bench, and was showing that she needed help calming down.

Corey helped calm Laney down.

After Laney had fully calmed down, Corey and Carrie finally gotten along with each other. The four of them spent time talking together, but after awhile of it Corey had fallen asleep on the bench with Laney wrapped in hid arms. Carrie and Larry left while Laney was staying with her crush. "I love you, Core..." she whispered as she fell asleep on the park bench.

THE END


End file.
